


It's Complicated (But I Can Take It)

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Street food, hotel shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Phichit always shows up in Seunggil's hotel room and talks him into randomly hooking up, except when he doesn't.





	It's Complicated (But I Can Take It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellipsometry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsometry/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Fan Soundtrack bonus Round. I did some research on awesome bangkok street food for this and then promptly used none of it. oops.

_Glowin' in the blacklight, Spinning out from last night  
Burnin' down the road fast, Kissin' like a car crash  
It's complicated  
but i can take it _\-- "Complicated"

 

"SEUNGGIIIIL!" Phichit's voice cuts across the hotel lobby, making Seunggil freeze in his tracks, like maybe if he holds perfectly still Phichit won't be able to see him.

Since he is not a Tyrannosaurus Rex, it does not work, and Phichit is hooking an arm through Seunggil's to drag him towards the elevators before Seunggil can more than grunt in protest, his carry-on dragging awkwardly behind him because one of the wheels is stuck.

"Can't you bother someone else?" Seunggil demands in exasperation as they reach the elevator. Phichit only smiles guilelessly, hand hovering over the buttons, until Seunggil sighs and holds up the tiny keycard envelope the front desk gave him with room number 916 printed on the front.

"What's the matter?" Phichit asks as he pushes the button for the ninth floor and the doors slide shut. "Don't you like me anymore, Seung-ah?"

"I never liked you," Seunggil says, but Phichit is already laughing when Seunggil pushes him against the wall and crushes their mouths together.

Once they find the room and Phichit deftly swipes them inside, Seunggil is surprised when Phichit ducks out of the range of Seunggil's hands and leans against the desk, arms crossed. "Go clean up a bit, huh? Let's go get some food and look around a little."

"Now, listen," Seunggil starts, because whatever they're doing, whatever this is that happens when the two of them are in the same hotel and Phichit isn't too distracted looking after his trainwreck of a roommate, it's about skin and sex and secrecy. They don't go out to eat together, they don't take a bunch of selfies together, and they certainly aren't dating.

Phichit is still staring at him.

"Listen," Seunggil says again, but Phichit is pushing him towards the bathroom and telling him to hurry up, he's starving.

It just seems easier to let Phichit do whatever he wants, and it is Bangkok after all, so Seunggil assumes Phichit will know where the best places to eat are. But he also assumes, erroneously, that they will go sit down inside an actual restaurant instead of standing around awkwardly sharing street noodles and skewers of meat on the sidewalk, shirts sticking to their backs from humidity and spiciness.

"Can't we please find a place with chairs?" Seunggil complains, lips stinging.

"No, this is way better," Phichit says, shoving a chili-oil covered shrimp in Seunggil's mouth. It makes Seunggil's eyes water, and Seunggil thinks seriously about fighting Phichit for the last two shrimp on Phichit's skewer. "Plus, you love spicy things too, so I can show you the _really_ good stuff. Yuuri would have died fifteen minutes ago."

"Don't talk about that guy when you're here with me," Seunggil tells him. He leans over for a rough, quick kiss that makes his lips sting even worse than the shrimp. Even better than the shrimp? Whatever.

Phichit doesn't answer, but he pulls a shrimp off his skewer with his teeth and offers the last one one to Seunggil. "There's even better stuff next street over, trust me."

Trust me, he says, and Seunggil has never trusted anybody less because he can't figure out what he's _doing_ , letting Phichit drag him around and take pictures of his food and face and kissing him on the sidewalk and wondering if they're going to be too full to even get back to the hotel, much less fool around when they're there.

Phichit solves the first problem by hailing them a taxi, waving Seunggil into the back with a grin. "My treat, for dragging you out. And for blowing up my Instagram," he adds. Seunggil groans quietly to himself as Phichit tells the taxi driver which hotel they're at. Phichit flops back against the seat and presses closer to Seunggil despite how hot and sticky they are, close enough to murmur in his ear, "And for all the stuff I'm gonna do to you to work off these calories."

Seunggil forgets how to breathe, the humid air catching in his throat.

"Well, after I rinse my mouth out a few times," Phichit says more casually, and Seunggil scrunches his eyes shut and pretends this isn't happening. "Cause let me tell you, you do not want my mouth on anything sensitive after those shrimp, WOO baby!"


End file.
